


Corazon Week 2019

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Corazon Week [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon week, Corazon week 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai





	1. Whisper/Speak

Doflamingo sat in his new throne room, having finally conquered Dressrosa. He held a glass of wine in his right hand and swirled its contents. “It may not be Mariejois, but this throne is rightfully mine,” He sensed someone’s presence and glanced up. He did a double take and his skin started to pale. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

Standing a few feet from the new king was his brother. Donquixote Rocinante looked fully solid and unlike a spirit. If it weren’t for his bloody and injured appearance, he could pass off as a living being.

“Oh? Did you come here to stop me?” Doflamingo mocked. “Well it’s too late, _brother_ ,” He spat out the last word as if it were poison on his tongue. “Dressrosa is mine now!”

Corazon just stood there, silent.

The lack of response angered Doflamingo. He threw his bottle of wine at him. The glass bottle shattered on the floor and the crimson liquid stained the carpet.

Corazon was gone.

XXX

Doflamingo woke up in the middle of the night, sweat coating his forehead and breathing heavily. A nightmare had plagued him that night. He reached over to his nightstand for his sunglasses and once again caught sight of Corazon. This time he was in front of his bed.

The silence was unnerving, especially since all Corazon was doing was staring straight into Doflamingo’s eyes. “Say something damn it!” Doflamingo yelled.

He sent out a bunch of strings. They never made contact with Corazon and instead phased right through him, cutting and tearing the furniture behind him.

At the loud commotion, his family members rushed inside. “Young Master, what’s wrong!?”

Doflamingo opened up his mouth to respond but shook his head once he noticed the missing presence. “Nothing,”

Corazon was gone.

XXX

Doflamingo was laying on the floor, arms and legs restrained by a bunch of seastone chains. The only view he could get was straight up at the ceiling.

His brother’s face came into view, staring down right at him. The only difference was that he was much transparent now.

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo’s laugh echoed through the cell. “Come to mock me? Come to enjoy the sight of me finally being captured?”

“Crazy boy,” Tsuru shook his head. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one,” Doflamingo grinned, watching as his brother’s form fully dissipated.

Corazon was gone.


	2. Outfits

Doflamingo had given him the title of Corazon, the Heart Executive of the Donquixote Family. The other three executives wore some sort of clothing that matched their suite. Diamante wore a diamond studded belt and pants. Trebol’s coat of slime had the club trefoil. Pica had spades tattooed on his shoulders.

It was only natural that Corazon began to wear clothing that matched with his heart theme. He started off with a simple white shirt with a heart pattern. Baby 5 had gifted him his hat with heart tassels as a welcoming present. At first, he wanted to toss it out or burn it to encourage the girl to leave, but his brother had commented that it had suited him. So, he wore the hat.

For his first birthday with the crew, Doflamingo had presented to him a black feathered coat. Not wanting to reject his brother’s gift, Corazon accepted it. It was surprisingly sturdy, able to withstand his multitudes of falls and fires.

When he had kidnapped Law to search for a cure, he stopped wearing heart themed shirts. He had shoved his heart shirt to the bottom of his bag and instead wore a variety of sweaters. Law called them ugly but to Corazon, it was a nice change of pace from the hearts and it was what he, what _Rocinante,_ wanted to wear. Though it was something as small as wearing whatever clothes he desired, it still gave him a feel of freedom out of the Donquixote Pirates’ grasp.

He still wore the hat Baby 5 had given him. It wasn’t because he liked the design. No, it was because it reminded himself of the other children that were part of the crew. He promised himself that after he cured Law, he would somehow find a way to free Baby 5 and Dellinger.

He hated the feathered coat. It was bulky and too warm on hot days. When it rained, the feathers got soaked and became heavy. It also made him resemble his brother even more. But he was not his brother. His brother was a monster. Rocinante was not a monster.

He still wore it. It was a gift from a big brother to a little brother. Even after they had been separated for fourteen years, his brother had still accepted him. The coat had a feel of family, of care, of _love_ to it.

He died wearing the heart shirt, hat, and coat. It signified the end of his days as the second Corazon of the Donquixote Pirates. It signified that the promise to save Baby 5 and Dellinger had been broken. It signified that Doflamingo no longer cared about their blood relation.


	3. Celestial

When one spoke about Celestial Dragons, it was typically conversations full of hatred, anger, and resentment. They treated commoners like they were less than dirt. They’d abuse them and force them to be their slaves. They were cold, heartless, and ruthless.

There was one Celestial Dragon that was known amongst commoners as a true saint. His name was Donquixote Rocinante, son of the late Homing and Mari, and younger brother to Doflamingo. His parents had taught him kindness and humility.

When he visited the lower realm, he did not wear Celestial Dragon garments. He wore commoner’s clothes and breathed the same air as everyone. He treated the people as equals rather than inferiors. He interacted with them, purchasing things instead of demanding them for free.

Whenever he came across a human auction house, he always bought their entire stock and freed the slaves. He even went as far as to deliver them back to their home islands. He’d use his money to order large amounts of food and give them out to the poor.

Whenever his clumsiness kicked in, everyone laughed. His bodyguards didn’t punish them and were part of the laughing onlookers. Rocinante brushed off his clothes and joined in on the laughter.

He had come across Flevance and the head doctor, Trafalgar Sosuke, had begged him to help them. Rocinante obliged and offered the best technology and medicine books available. A cure for the Amber Lead Disease was created. The people of Flevance were saved. They were all moved to another island, away from the toxic White Lead.

The Celestial Shitheads were not fond of Rocinante and his good deeds. He was an embarrassment, a person who should not have existed. A meeting amongst all of the Celestial Dragons was held while Rocinante was gallivanting in the lower realm. They needed someone to eliminate him.

What better person to get rid of the Heavenly Angel than the Heavenly Demon himself?

The commoners all mourned Rocinante’s death. Many people began to revolt and joined the Revolutionary Army. The World Government was losing their control over multiple territories and islands. The world order was shattering, all because one Celestial Dragon decided to be kind to everyone.

Doflamingo sat in his younger brother’s former bedroom chamber. Pangea Castle was on fire. Slaves were being freed. Celestial Dragons were either being captured or killed on the spot. Tears fell as he clutched the pistol he had used to kill Rocinante.

“It’s all Father’s fault!” He screamed. “If he hadn’t forced his stupid ideals onto you, then you wouldn’t have had to die!”

Doflamingo ran out of the castle, effectively avoiding the revolutionaries. When the Revolutionary Army came to the Celestial Graveyard, Doflamingo’s corpse was found in front of Donquixote Rocinante’s grave.

**DAMN IT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY CHAPTER!**

**So Doflamingo still cared about Rocinante, but he still killed him because the other Celestial Shitheads pressured him into doing it.**


	4. Free Day

Rocinante had joined the Marines once he was healthy enough to start working. He was a chore boy along with other kids around his age. After days of tripping in the hallways, breaking brooms, and spilling cleaning supplies, he was given a day off.

The eight year old sat on his bunk, tapping his foot on the floor and drumming his fingers on his knees. The room was empty since the others were working that day. He didn’t know what to do. Rocinante didn’t want to bother Sengoku since he was busy with paperwork. Tsuru was sent on a mission. There was no way in hell that Rocinante freely approach Garp. The man would immediately put him to training.

Rocinante sighed. He didn’t get along well with his fellow chore boys. They only found him to be a nuisance. Rocinante tried not to be clumsy, he really did. But the others were just so fed up with him breaking everything.

Rocinante decided to go for a walk. He made his way outside, at least ten feet away from the edge. He did not fancy falling into the sea and getting his clothes soaked. He looked at the horizon and thought back to the days he spent with his family, before they left Mariejois.

“Baa!”

A small creature was running away from a couple Marines, tears in its eyes. It slammed into Rocinante’s chest, sending him stumbling into the sea. Rocinante struggled in the water, arms and legs flailing, desperate to keep his head above the sea. The Marines pulled Rocinante and the creature out of the waves. Rocinante was able to tell that it was a young goat.

“What’s going on here?” Sengoku had noticed the commotion and had walked over to them.

“Admiral Sengoku-san!” The Marines saluted. “We confiscated some goats from bandits on a nearby island. One of the goats managed to get away and ended up launching Donquixote into the sea,”

Rocinante could see that the goat was alone and terrified. He gently brought a hand up and stroked the goat’s fur. The kid seemed to calm down. A soft smile made its way to Rocinante’s lips.

Sengoku also noticed Rocinante’s happiness. “Go attend to the other goats,” He ordered the soldiers. “I’ll deal with this one,”

“Yes sir!” The soldiers scurried off.

With a pet goat to take care of, Rocinante wasn’t going to be so lonely on his days off after all.


	5. Donquixote

“Eh!? My character is constantly clumsy!?” Rocinante exclaimed, holding baby Law in one arm while unconsciously holding the bottle of milk just out of Law’s reach.

Doflamingo was unsure of he should tell his brother. It was quite amusing to see his little nephew try to reach for the bottle but not be able to grab it, especially since the culprit was an overprotective father. Deciding that a delayed meal won’t kill his nephew, he didn’t inform his brother of the baby’s predicament.

“Why does your character, Joker, get to have such cool string powers?” Rocinante whined. “I only have some kind of silencing power,”

“Because if you didn’t have the ability to be silent, your character, Corazon, would be attracting the attention of the enemies all the time,” Doflamingo responded.

“Uwah,” Law stretched out his tiny little arms but they weren’t long enough. He looked to his uncle, expecting help. “Ah?”

Doflamingo, being the asshole he was, just smirked and ignored him. “And the reason why your character is clumsy is because you yourself are clumsy,”

Law tried tugging on his dad’s shirt sleeve. “Abba,”

“Am not!” Rocinante denied. He didn’t notice Law trying to get his attention.

“You light yourself on fire on a daily basis,” Doflamingo pointed out. “The Dressrosa Fire Department literally has Division Three as your own personal firefighter team. The hospital has their own group of nurses and doctor that always attends to you,”

“Well, I’m a famous actor,” Rocinante reasoned.

“Famous for your impossible clumsiness,”

“Shut up Doffy!” Rocinante took a step forward to playfully shove his brother when he ended up tripping and falling on his back. He was unconscious.

Law was finally able to reach his bottle and drink his milk. 

**I couldn’t think of anything else.**


	6. Smoke

“Corazon’s not back yet?” Doflamingo asked once he returned. “We’re setting sail soon,”

“Ne, ne,” Trebol said. “What if he got kidnapped to be used as ransom?”

Doflamingo’s eye twitched. “Don’t even joke about that,”

An hour passed. “Where the hell is he!?” Gladius impatiently tapped his foot against the wooden planks.

There was a loud explosion and one of the warehouses was engulfed in flames. “Gladius, was that you-iin?” Machvise questioned.

“No!” Gladius denied.

“Then it’s probably Corazon,” Diamante said.

Corazon sprinted out of the burning building, covered in flames. Once he ran up onto the deck, Baby 5 and Buffalo threw buckets of sea water onto him.

“Do I even want to know?” Doflamingo asked Corazon.

Corazon sheepishly took out his notepad and carefully scribbled some words down on the soaked paper. **“Kidnapped. Undid ropes. Wanted to smoke while fighting,”**

“How the hell does a cigarette cause an entire warehouse to explode!?”

Corazon, who was still soaking wet and didn’t even take out his lighter, suddenly caught fire.

“I’m not even gonna question that…”

**I was unsure of what else to put here.**


	7. Love

Corazon inspected the egg in his hands. It was pure white, like the amber lead products he had seen. It was also very cold to the touch, worrying the klutz. _‘Eggs are supposed to be warm, right?’_ He tucked the egg into his feathered coat in an attempt to warm it up. He was supposed to pretend to hate kids to dissuade them from joining the Donquixote Pirates, but that did not extend to harming animals.

Corazon loved animals. Back in Mariejois, the Donquixote’s had several animals. As with all Celestial Dragon families, they each had their own personal zoos. Doflamingo owned an entire flock of flamingos. Rocinante himself owned small cuddly creatures. Sadly, they had to leave all of them back in Mariejois when they left the Holy Land.

Doflamingo raised a brow at the large egg his little brother brought back to the ship. “If you wanted an omelet, we have eggs in the fridge,”

Corazon stared at him with horror and quickly scrawled onto his notepad. **“NOT FOOD!”** Angry at Doflamingo’s implication of the egg being food, he stormed to his room and slammed his door shut. He snapped his fingers and created a field of silence. “I’m not going to let anyone eat you,”

The egg started to wiggle side to side. A crack formed and slowly started to extend throughout the shell. A little head poked out and soon the entire hatchling escaped from its confinements. The creature was feline-like with a white coat and black markings. Its eyes were a pale grey color, filled with curiosity. It had a pair of small wings that clung to its body. It’s tail was devil-like.

_‘This isn’t a bird or any animals I’ve ever seen!’_ Corazon carefully picked up the creature. “Hey there, I’m Rocinante,”

“Oo?” The creature tilted its head.

“Hmm, you need a name,” Corazon tapped his chin as he tried to think of one. “How about Law?”

The creature gave a happy chirp.

XXX

“Corazon,” Doflamingo asked slowly once his brother arrived to dinner with the creature. “Did that hatch from the egg you brought back with you?”

Corazon nodded enthusiastically, trying to feed a fish stick to Law. Law, however, was too young for solid food.

“That’s a _demon_!” Doflamingo told him. “They’re unpredictable, manipulative, and malicious creatures. Get rid of it!”

Dellinger, who had been drinking formula milk mixed with blood and grounded up flesh, noticed Law’s hunger and offered his bottle to the other baby.

“Mrow!” Law’s front paws reached for the bottle, entranced by the scent of flesh and blood that the mixture emanated.

“Dellinger you can’t share bottles-zamasu,” Jora scolded.

**“I’m not getting rid of Law,”** Corazon shoved the note harshly to his brother’s face.

Jora quickly prepared another bottle and passed it to Corazon. “Feed him before he starts screaming. All babies scream when they’re upset,”

Law happily drank the mixture. He let out a little burp and clapped his paws together. “He doesn’t look evil,” Baby 5 poked one of the cub’s chubby cheeks.

“Demons only bring trouble,” Doflamingo said.

**“Donquixote ‘Heavenly Demon’ Doflamingo?”**

“That’s only an epithet,”

**“Your views on demons are stereotypes,”**

“Doffy, if Corazon raises the demon, then he can be of use for us,” Diamante suggested. “He’ll obey our command like a good little kitty,” He reached out to playfully pat the cub’s head.

Law snapped his jaw forward despite the lack of teeth. He let out a loud growl that was full of malicious intent. Diamante shivered under the glare of the grey eyes that were glowing red. Only the Diamond Executive could feel the evil radiating from the small creature as he was the object of anger.

“Behehehe, did the little baby scare you?” Trebol mocked.

“Shut up!”

Doflamingo sighed. “Fine. Corazon, you’re in charge of taking care of the demon brat,”

XXX

Taking care of a baby was hard. Taking care of a demon baby was harder. It was a good thing that Jora offered to teach Corazon how to take care of a baby. She taught him how to make the blood, meat, and milk formula. She taught him how to change the baby’s diaper. She taught him how to bathe the baby.

Law seemed to get along with Dellinger. They’d play around, the latter happily sharing his toys with his new playmate. The thing that bothered the entire crew the most were their screaming contests. No, they weren’t hungry, tired, dirty, or hurt. They just screamed for the fun of it. Apparently the humans’ ear drums getting shattered was what the babies considered entertainment. Corazon was thankful that he created a silent barrier around his head from time to time.

Law wasn’t the peaceful baby he was when he first hatched. He would constantly attack anyone who came near, Corazon included. He’d destroy anything and everything from toys to furniture. His teeth and claws were starting to grow in, ensuring the destruction of the Donquixote Pirates’ belongings. He was even able to break down doors. If they thought Dellinger was bad, Law was much worse. It seemed like most of his attacks were aimed at Doflamingo and Corazon. Doflamingo simply used his strings to immobilize the cub, knowing that his brother would be greatly upset if his pet demon was harmed.

But Corazon was patient and loved Law. He didn’t care how many bites and scratches he got. He didn’t care how much the others complained to him. He didn’t care about the death glares that Law gave everyone, causing them to think that he was plotting their deaths. He was only focused on Law. With enough love and care, Law would grow up to be someone better than what he was now.

XXX

Law ended up getting caught up in a fight against another pirate crew. He had a large gash across his head and was bleeding heavily. Corazon was panicking and tried to staunch the blood flow. Doflamingo used his strings to stitch the wound together. The demon baby was bedridden for three whole days. Corazon took care of him, ignoring the injuries he received.

Law was confused as to why his enemy was helping him instead of killing him. Instead of harsh hits and shouts, he was greeted with warm pets and soft coos. Instead of inflicting injuries, the man mended his wounds. Perhaps…this man smelled like an enemy but was not one?

Law was much nicer to Corazon once he was fully healed. He still seemed to hate everyone else though, except Dellinger who was his new friend and Baby 5 who gave him a lot of snacks.

**So the demons are the D Clan. When they are eggs, they are sent to islands to hatch and cause destruction. Think of it like how Goku was sent to Earth. Their enemies are Celestial Dragons which have a specific scent. Even though Doflamingo and Rocinante left Mariejois, they still have the Celestial Dragon scent.**

**Law overcame his instincts because of Corazon’s love for him. He declared himself as Corazon’s protector. He’s still plotting Doflamingo’s death.**


End file.
